


Praise

by Kalloway



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A success in the streets.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'protector'

Chizuru heaved a sigh of relief. Even if it had been a minor disagreement, she'd been the one to diffuse it for once. Neither one of her protectors had needed to step in, though she could very clearly see both Okita and Saito lurking, watching... And pretending to mind their own business once she turned to actually look at them.

There was no reason to mention it, though. She just smiled as she walked over to them.

"All set," she said with a nod.

"Good job," Okita replied, smiling back. Saito just echoed her nod.

Chizuro basked in the praise.


End file.
